1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to impact switches and, more particularly, to impact switches utilizing piezoelectric crystals.
2. Background Art
Various types of impact switches are known in the art. These types of switches have varied and numerous uses such as to detect an automobile impact. Among existing impact switches problems arise either with preload pressures, temperature variations or both. If the impact switch is strong enough to compensate for preload pressure it is often made too strong resulting in a failure to operate when needed. In addition, certain applications of these switches require larger signal-to-noise ratios than the prior art switches are capable of providing. Further, existing impact switches are of a type that are either on or off. This can cause problems when smaller objects may be impacted with enough force to turn the switch on. To determine whether the desired object has been impacted with the desired force an analog device having a non-linear output is necessary.